


I'll Be There for You

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, cock riding, cum filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Ganon woke slowly, the early morning sun filtering through the curtains. He rolled over and looked down at Link where he slept. He looked so peaceful and beautiful.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Series: The King and His Consort [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I'll Be There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a short fic for now. Been toying with this idea lately. Enjoy!

Ganon woke slowly, the early morning sun filtering through the curtains. He rolled over and looked down at Link where he slept. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. There were bruises on his neck, and from the angle Ganon had, he could see how red and swollen his nipples were from all the attention Ganon paid them. He smiled, his eyes tracking down Link body. He was lying on his side, his back to Ganon and legs curled up towards his chest. He trailed his fingers down his back and Link shifted onto his stomach, his legs spread. Ganon smiled as he saw his gaping hole, his rim puffy. His cock was already growing hard at the sight. He shifted closer and slipped his cock inside, humming to him. Link ground his hips back and moaned in his sleep. Ganon pulled him closer so he could push in deeper, moaning as he felt his body stretching open for his size. He had drank half a potion last night so his cock was much bigger then normal.

Link moaned louder as Ganon gently started to thrust into him. He shivered as Link clenched around him and he thrusted deeper, making Link's breath hitch. He was starting to wake up so he kissed his head. "Good morning my love." Link just moaned and gripped at the sheets. He spread his legs more so Ganon could drive in deeper. "Such a good boy." He held Link against his chest as he fucked him slow. Link whined and squirmed on his cock.

"G-Ganon, please I need your cock inside me."

"It is inside you." He chuckled.

"No, all the time."

Ganon grinned. "I can do that." He kept fucking Link slow until he finally came inside him. Link groaned and Ganon rubbed his full belly. "Come on love." He held Link as he sat up, keeping his cock inside him. Link whined as they moved around the room.

The bedroom of the summer home on Eventide Island was awash in warmth. It was going to be a hot day. Ganon pulled on a robe then carefully turned Link on his cock so they were facing each other. Link whimpered. Ganon covered him in a robe as well before moving into the living area and going to make breakfast. Link stayed on his cock the whole time he prepared food and even when they sat to eat. Ganon fed Link pieces of fruit and bites of egg. Link squirmed and Ganon chuckled. "You're cute." Link blushed. "Do you like sitting on my cock?" He nodded. "Good, you can stay there as long as you like."

"All day?"

"If that's what you want. But I do want to clean you up before we do anything else."

"As long as you stay inside me I don't care." He nuzzled Ganon's chest as Ganon rubbed his back.

They moved to the bathroom after breakfast and Ganon got a bath going. They undressed and got in. Ganon lifted Link off his cock only to clean out his ass of cum before seating him on it again. Link rubbed his belly bulge, seeming lost in thought. "You alright Link?"

"Hm? Oh yes." He smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Ganon gladly kissed him back, cupping his jaw as he did. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ganon kissed him again. After they bathed and pulled on loose robes, Ganon went out to sit on the steps and watch the scenery. Link turned around on his cock and leaned back against his chest, sighing in content. He was so happy and at peace.

Ganon's hands trailed up his chest and Link shivered as his fingers brushed his nipples. "Your nipples got so big."

"Because you pumped them all night then sucked on them for hours." He moaned softly as Ganon brushed over his nipples again.

"You loved it."

"I did." He let out a shaky breath as Ganon kept brushing over his nipples. "Ganon..." He said on an exhale. Ganon just grinned and rolled his nipples between his fingers. Link shivered and gripped at his own thighs. He cried out when Ganon pinched his nipples. "Harder."

"You love it when it hurts." He whispered in his ear, pinching his nipples harder. Link cried out again, his body shaking with pleasure. Ganon kept pinching his nipples hard, his cock throbbing deep inside him. Tears spilled from his eyes as he sobbed from how good it felt.

"Please I need you to fuck me." Ganon growled and pushed Link down onto the porch, pounding into his ass. Link screamed and shook as he tried to cum but couldn't. Ganon's hands were tight around his hips as he thrusted deep and hard into him. It didn't take long for Ganon to cum, filling him up. They both panted and Ganon pulled Link up into his arms. After only a moment, Link started to roll his hips. Ganon moaned as Link fucked himself on his cock.

"Look at you, so horny all the time." This gave him an idea but he'd keep it to himself until he could talk to the mages at the castle. "You love being filled with my cock and cum, it's all you think about." Link nodded and moaned. Ganon played with his nipples, making him whine as he bounced in his cock. Ganon came again. Link rubbed his full belly. "Good boy."

~~~

They spent a few more hours like that until Link's back was starting to hurt. He bathed and got dressed, wanting to explore the island a little on his own. Ganon stayed behind but made Link take a dagger for protection. "There's no one on the island except us." He took it anyway.

It was getting dark but he stayed out a little longer. He was walking along the beach when he saw a light. He frowned, confused, before a cloth bag was thrown over his head and he was picked up, being taken somewhere. He cursed and struggled but his kidnappers ignored him.

Finally he was set down and the bag removed. They were at the farthest point of the island from the house. Link looked at his captors to find three Hylians looking back. "Well done." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." The closed backhanded him. Link groaned in pain and glared back at him. "Tie him up." One of them started to tie Link's hands together.

"What's your plan here? What do you plan on doing with me." The man didn't say anything but his companion standing behind him seemed worried. "If you're trying to get close to the king, I don't know what you expect me to do."

"You're the king's consort."

"And?"

"You just got married, he clearly loves you. Therefore he'll do anything to protect you."

"Okay and? What do you want? Money? Weapons? I don't see how this will work out for you."

"Shut up!" He went to slap Link again but he ducked.

"First of all you're shit as tying knots." Link jumped up, his hands free and held the rope up. "Second, I was trained by King Ganon, Princess Zelda and the royal guard. You don't stand a chance."

"It's three against one."

"Barely." The man tried to grab him but Link jumped out of the way, pulling out his dagger. "You didn't even check to see if I had a weapon. Besides, how will Ganon even know you have me? Hm?" The leader jumped at Link and Link sidestepped him, kicked his knee in and wrapped the rope around his neck. The man gasped and when the other two tried to get to him, Link pointed the dagger at them. "Don't underestimate me."

"Link!" There had been a note left for Ganon. He ran down the beach and found the makeshift shelter from a raft and tarp. He threw the tarp back to find Link standing over three unconscious man.

"You took too long." He grinned as Ganon hugged him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No of course not." One of them groaned as he started to wake up. Ganon let go of Link to pulled him up. The man stared in fear.

"Please don't hurt me."

"What do you want?" Ganon growled. Link got hard.

"It was all his idea! He heard you'd be vacationing here but he never told us why we were coming." The guards finally caught up.

"Guards, arrest these three men and take them back to the castle.

"Sir!" Ganon dragged Link out by the hand.

"Really Ganon I'm fine."

"There's a bruise on your cheek."

"So he slapped me once." Ganon kissed the bruise, making Link blush.

"Come on, let's go." They walked back to the house.

"Seeing you talk to that guy was really hot."

Ganon chuckled. "Oh?" Link nodded and pulled down the front of his trousers to show Ganon his hard cock. Ganon grinned. They weren't even close to the house. "Keep doing stuff like that and we'll never make it."

"Stuff like what? This?" He pushed up his shirt to roll his nipples between his fingers, moaning. Ganon grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. "What are you going to do? Fuck me right here?"

"I'm thinking about it." He kissed him roughly, making Link moaned and arch his back. Ganon pinched Link's nipples then pushed is trousers down fully. He started to stroke Link's cock, his other hand reaching around to play with his gaping hole. Link gasped and moaned as he rubbed at his rim. "I could play with you all night."

"Then do it." Link challenged. Ganon turned him around and bent him over, pushing his hand into his ass, fisting him rough. Link cried out and shook. "D-deeper!" Ganon moaned and fisted him deeper.

"You're such a slut, letting me fist you in the open where anyone would see. You'd love that wouldn't you? People watching as you were used."

"Yes! Ah!" Ganon thrusted his fist even deeper, teasing his way into his intestines. Link panted hard as he was opened up more and more. "I need your cock, please."

"No I don't think so. I'm going to tease you all night."

"Please!" Ganon pulled on his hair and growled. "Quiet or I'll gag you." He was elbow deep in Link and pushed deeper.

"P-please Ganon."

He pulled out his arm and pulled out his cock, thrusting into him roughly. Link cried out as Ganon fucked him hard. He stopped before he came and pushed Link to his knees, shoving his cock into his mouth. He thrusted a few times before coming down his throat.

He pulled out and fixed himself before picking Link up and carried him back. "You did so well my love. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you." Link mumbled.

"I love you too."


End file.
